mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 03 Episode 22 Dwayne Polzer
(072) The Super Show Season 3 Episode 22: Dwayne Polzer Dwayne Polzer Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. In this very next episode of The Super Show starring Dwayne Polzer. There's an outbreak of Buzz-Itis. (Clip) Buzz-Itis is the disease that the whole cast came down with buzz-itis, where they sneeze themselves & turns their clothes into the bumble-bee costumes through the whole episode except for Gonzo. (Clip) In this very moment, Lew Zealand was in his bumble-bee costume making his change, this is called "Lew Zealand & His Boomerang Bumble-Bee Act" (Clip) If you watch him throw the bumble-bees away you'll see them flying through the air buzzing around. As you'll see just like The Muppet Show with Roger Miller with Lew Zealand Chicken & His Boomerang Egg Act like this. (Clip From The Muppet Show with Roger Miller) Here's The Super Show starring Dwayne Polzer & the cast turns into bumble-bees in Buzz-itis. Cold Open Dwayne Polzer tells Scooter that seems quietly around for our show tonight, when things start jumping. Then, the kangaroo starts jumping & everything in the dressing room starts jumping up & down Opening Theme Waldorf: Don't look now, but I think there's penguins among us Gonzo's Trumpet Butterflies come out of Gonzo's Trumpet Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show & says that we're gonna do it again. Kermit asks us to picture this. "Life aboard the may-flower as it sails for the new world in 1620. What must've been like? Probably not like this............" Alabamy Bound The Pilgrim Penguins & Janessa Beth board the boat called the May-Flower. Janessa Beth & the penguin look through the telescope as we arrived in the new world called "The Plymoth Rock" Balcony Waldorf: You know I thought the pilgrim fathers were against show business Statler: They were against entertainment, this doesn't count (They Chuckle) Backstage As the penguins return backstage. Janessa Beth passes Kermit. Janessa Beth sneezes herself & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Kermit had finally noticed what happened. When Kermit calls Gonzo & tells him that Gonzo was an expert on bumble-bees. Gonzo tells Kermit that there's an outbreak of ......................... Buzz-itis. Buzz-itis is a disaease that anyone can wear bumble-bee costumes including Tigger, Spencer Liff & Snoopy. Gonzo: That won't be easy either Stage Curtain Kermit thought it was lucky it'll be one of these evenings & introduces the king of the road named Mr. Dwayne Polzer In The Summertime Dwayne Polzer gets to sing the number admist the patch of watermelons Backstage Kermit: Have you always been the bumble-bee? Scooter tells Kermit that he's workin' pretty hard & Kermit needed the trip. Scooter snezzes & turns his clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Kermit never understands this that they have buzz-itis, including Jessica Lewis, Piglet & Melanee Ann Shale. Kermit notices that Winnie The Pooh was in his bumble-bee costume to go on stage Chef Winnie The Pooh Winnie The Pooh was in the bumble-bee costume making the Honey Cake. He uses the yellow frosting to spread around the honey cake. Until, it got stuck by the bumble-bee Balcony Statler: He'd never thought that honey was the bear's favorite thing Waldorf: You'd never get honey-suckle beehives (They Chuckle) Backstage Kermit tells Christian Buenaventura, Robin & Alexandra Palm that there's an outbreak in the theater & we're gonna be in bumble-bee costumes. Kermit tells them to be quiet about it. Dwayne Polzer walks on & sees that we're gonna be in bees. Christian Buenaventura sneezes himself & turns his clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Then, Robin sneezes & wears his bumble-bee costume & Finally, Alexandra Palm sneezes herself & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Dwayne Polzer says he'll go on stage & not turn into a bee-hive Stage Curtain Kermit introduces one of Dwayne Polzer's songs that seems particularly nice ones to our show Kid Like That Dwayne Polzer sings the country number song. As he sings the song, the 3 kids are Katie Polk, Chris Aguilar & Megan Miyahira sneezes & turns the clothes into the bumble-bee costumes. (U.S. Spot) Down At The Ol' Bull & Bush Tahji Mowry sings the number surrounded by The Anything Muppets at the bar Dressing Room Kermit walks into the dressing room & tells Dwayne Polzer that he's busy. As Kermit walks in that things have been hetic around here today. Dwayne Polzer asks him how was the show going & Kermit says "Smoothest Show Ever", Kermit was looking forward to Dwayne Polzer's closing number. Billy Biggle enters the dressing room wearing his bumble-bee costume. Billy Biggle buzzes around quickly. Dwayne Polzer liked it. Then, Lew Zealand was in his bumble-bee costume too. Dwayne Polzer tells Lew Zealand that he's gonna do his boomerang fish act. Lew Zealand had to make changes. Dwayne Polzer: What kind of changes? Lew Zealand: I'm calling it, Lew Zealand & His Boomerang Bumble-Bee Act Dwayne Polzer: Really, How does it go? When Lew Zealand throws the bumble-bees away & the bumble-bees came flying all over the dressing room. Billy Biggle & Kermit liked Lew Zealand's Boomerang Bumble-Bee act he's never seen before Shira Roth On Piano Shira Roth plays "Pop Goes The Weasel" on the piano. Just before the weasel "Pops", Shira Roth sneezes herself & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Backstage Kermit has thrilled that the whole theater was full of bee-hives that attached to the theater. Once again, Kermit calls Gonzo. Kermit says "Gonzo, Do you have that list of everybody that we're wearing bumble-bee costumes". Gonzo says "I sure do Kermit". Gonzo reads the list & says..................... Gonzo: So far, it's Scooter, Christian, Winnie The Pooh, Shira, Billy Biggle........................ Kermit tells Miss Piggy in the bumble-bee costume to get out of here. Miss Piggy in the bumble-bee costume karates & knocks over Kermit. Kermit: You wanna add one more name to that list Miss Piggy's Poem Miss Piggy was in her bumble-bee costume reciting the poem about Bumble-Bees. Michelle Montoya sneezes & turns her clothes into the bumble-bee costume. Michelle Montoya buzzes around like a bumble-bee that she likes honey. Then, Tiffany Burton, Janice & Mark Humphrey turns the clothes into the bumble-bee costumes. As Miss Piggy finishes the poem, Mark, Janice, Tiffany & Michelle buzz around like bumble-bees. Balcony Statler: These bees sure make for a different show Waldorf: Yeah, but they all add up to the same ol' bee-hive S&W: Buzzy-Buzzy-Buzzy-Buzzy, (They Chuckle) Stage Curtain Kermit was sorry, but it's a very strange thing that have been going on tonight. Kermit turns himself wearing the bumble-bee costume & introduces Dwayne Polzer's closing number The Country Melody Dwayne Polzer sings the medley of songs surrounded by kids in bumble-bee costumes by singing "You Had A Do Wacka Do", "Dang Me", "My Uncle Used To Love Me But She Died" & "You Can't Roller-Skate In A Buffalo Heard" Stage Curtain Dwayne Polzer reveals to Kermit in the bumble-bee costume that he once had buzz-itis & assures him in the couple of days it will go away. Gonzo says that until then, Kermit will look great Closing Theme Due to having buzz-itis. The orchestra pit has been replaced with kids in the bumble-bee costumes for the closing theme, as they appearing in the balcony in place of Statler & Waldorf Statler & Waldorf are replaced with Chris Aguilar & Alexandra Palm Chris Aguilar: Boy, they really got into those bumble-bee costumes Alexandra Palm: Yes, I'd love it, when the gang gets down into buzz-itis on this show Chris & Alexandra: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz The last note is play by Janessa Beth in the bumble-bee costume Category:Super Show Episode Guide